Dreaming About Him
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: "Round and round we spun. I felt utter and absolute bliss, like I could never have another care or worry in the world." Lily is dreaming about James. What happens when he finds out? Set to "Fairy Dance" by James Newton Howard.


**"Round and round we spun. I felt utter and absolute bliss, like I could never have another care or worry in the world. I had not a clue who this mystery man was, but as I danced with** **him, I knew for sure it was love." Lily is dreaming about James. What happens when he finds out? Lily's dream is set to the song "Fairy Dance" by James Newton Howard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's wonderful world of magic. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Round and round we spun. I felt utter and absolute bliss, like I could never have another care or worry in the world. I had not a clue who this mystery man was, but as I danced with him, I knew for sure it was love.<p>

I felt like a princess as he twirled me around, the bottom of my green satin dress billowing in the wind. We continued to dance like this for what seemed like an eternity, rising in the air as if by magic. Seeing that I am a witch, I suppose it could have been magic, but nothing of the sort really occurred to me at the moment, dancing in midair with the love of my life. Beautiful music played in the background. I hadn't a clue where it was coming from, but I know it made me more and more unaware of my surroundings.

I didn't want this moment ever to end. I wanted to stay in the protective arms of this mystery man for the rest of my life.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The two of us floated gently back to the ground. I felt my bare feet touch the dry, soft grass of the quidditch pitch and the mystery man pulled me toward him. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had, not too passionate, but saying the feelings that he had not expressed in words. With this kiss, I knew this man loved me too.

After a few seconds, he pulled back with a contented sigh. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. I felt it move in the perfect rhythm of his breathing and closed my eyes.

"I forgot to tell you just how beautiful you look tonight. That dress you're wearing matches your green eyes perfectly," he said in a soothingly familiar voice. I could almost place where I knew the voice from…

Then it hit me. This afternoon in the common room. A cheeky grin and those mischievous hazel eyes. My eyes flew open and I brought my head away from his body as quickly as possible. I looked up and saw the outline of messy black hair. His glasses glared in the moonlight, and behind them, I saw the same hazel eyes I had regarded with such hatred just a few hours earlier. "James!" I exclaimed, shocked.

His loving gaze became confused almost instantly. "What's wrong, Lily?" he asked.

"Lily. Lily… LILY!"

Someone was shaking me. I was so confused. Dancing, love, James. How could those words ever go together?

"Lily! Wake up. I need to talk to you." I was being shaken again. I snapped my eyes open to see, yet again, hazel. I was only dreaming, then. But how could I dream such a thing? Unless… no, no that was quite impossible. I had hated James for years, and a silly dream couldn't change that now.

"Lily, are you awake?" James asked, his eyes searching for a reaction.

I almost smiled, but I caught myself suddenly and fixed my composure.

"Yes, Potter. Something better be bloody on fire if you felt it necessary to wake me in the middle of the night," I replied with as much coldness as I could muster.

He took a step back, his cheeks tinged red.

"I…I…uh…"

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Well, I've been trying to find you for a little while now. I, uh, I wanted to apologize for, you know, the way I…um…acted this afternoon. You stormed out and looked pretty upset. I felt bad. I've been searching the castle for you ever since, and I finally just decided to give up. When I came back in to Gryffindor Tower, I found you here, asleep on the couch in front of the fire."

He was going to apologize? But James never apologized. That's almost sweet…Wait! I can't think things like that! James is the biggest prat at Hogwarts. He probably didn't even mean anything he just said. Knowing James, he would think an apology would be just the thing to make me swoon. Well, James, Lily Evans doesn't have a songfest with someone just because they fake an apology to her.

I glared at him. "Yeah, right. And what did you do when you saw me lying here defenseless? Plan to take advantage of me? How long have you been standing here exactly? Pervert." Yep, that'll teach him to mess with me.

He grimaced, hurt etched across his face. A pang of sadness flew across my body and I felt bad instantly for even suggesting something of the sort.

"No! No, Lily, you know I could never do something like that. You don't believe me, but I really do love you." He loves me? I thought it was just a game to him. "I saw that you were asleep, so I was just going to go straight upstairs and talk to you tomorrow. But then I heard…you mumbled…something…"

My heart was pounding in my chest. "I mumbled…What did I mumble, James?"

His eyes got wide and I realized my mistake. "Just that," he replied, quickly trying to gain composure. "You said my name. Not Potter, but James."

"I...um…oh," I stuttered lamely.

"I thought you might have woken up, so I came closer. You muttered something about dancing forever, and I saw that you must have been dreaming. It was getting colder in here, so I thought that maybe I should go ahead and wake you."

"I was dreaming…" I thought out loud. James Potter had seen that I was dreaming. James was smart. All I could do was pray that he didn't put these thoughts together and realize what I was dreaming about.

"Yeah," he started. I looked up, and saw that something had changed. The hurt and caution was gone. A playful ambition danced in his eyes and slowly a smirk spread across his face. "You were dreaming about dancing…with me. You love me, Lily Evans."

Before I had time to respond, he swept me into his arms bridal style and kissed me. I wove my hands into his soft, messy hair and was instantly kissing back. This was so much better than my dream. I was kissing his soft lips, entangled in his strong, protective arms. I could live off of his love.

Too soon, it seemed, he broke off and set me down. His eyes sparkling, smirk in place, he said, "I knew it."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Dance with me, James?"

He placed his hands on my waist and we danced. "Forever," he whispered.

And in that moment, forever is exactly what it felt like.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews would be amazing! Please go easy on me, though. This is my first fanfiction. I was sitting here on the couch icing a sprained ankle. Being extremely bored, I thought I'd try my hand at writing a little story about Harry's awesome parents. So, this happened. I really hope you liked it!<strong>**


End file.
